


forced to shoot it down

by paravin



Series: last to see the light [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paravin/pseuds/paravin
Summary: Spider does his best to put Crow back in his place.
Relationships: The Crow/The Spider (Destiny)
Series: last to see the light [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180733
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	forced to shoot it down

**Author's Note:**

> well, I managed one (1) relatively wholesome fic but now it’s back to Yikes City, population: Spider. please heed the warnings/tags, this is all bad here.

To the apparent shock of every wandering Guardian who gets turned away from his hideout, Spider does not spend all his hours receiving visitors. Criminal empires don’t run themselves, after all.

His office is set deeper in the network of tunnels that run beneath the Shore, further away from the prying eyes of the Vanguard, and as he settles in with a stack of missives and intercepted correspondence, he contents himself with the presence of just one Lightbearer today.

“Crow.”

Crow’s head snaps up and Spider’s pleased to see the flicker of nerves on his face. He’s been thinking too highly of himself lately, lured into pride by that Guardian he keeps working with, but it’s reassuring to see he’s maintaining a healthy level of fear.

Spider’s careful in front of the Vanguard and their allies. While some of them are more pragmatic than others, too many of them cling to an outdated morality, and he has no wish to disrupt his operations by disciplining his property in front of the wrong person. 

In the privacy of his office, however, it’s a different story.

Crow’s at his side in an instant when Spider clicks his fingers. He’s exhausted, hair pushed back off his face and shirt soaked with sweat from where he’s been scrubbing the floors for the last two hours, and Spider smirks at the look in his eyes that so clearly hopes for a reprieve.

Crow’s always been happier on the hunt than on his knees.

He does sink to his knees now though, head bowed in supplication, and Spider strokes through his sweat-damp hair as he asks, “Are you hungry, little bird?”

Crow hesitates, as though not knowing the right answer, but settles on the obvious truth. “Yes, Baron.”

He’s rewarded by the press of Spider’s fingers to his lips and with expected obedience, he opens his mouth to take the offered scrap of bread from Spider’s hand. 

“Good,” Spider says around his own mouthful of food. “I was starting to think you’d forgotten your place.”

Crow doesn’t look up. “Of course not, Baron.”

There’s an edge to his tone but Spider resists the impulse to strike him for it as he holds out another morsel for him to eat from his hand. “My scouts tell me you’ve been spending a lot of time with our new friends.”

Crow’s hands shake before he rests them flat against his thighs. “I- There are a lot of hunts. Xivu Arath has been making further advances — it’s difficult for me to avoid them.”

Letting out a skeptical hum, Spider holds a chunk of bread to Crow’s lips then pulls away when he leans for it, tossing it into his own mouth instead. “It wouldn’t be because you find it _nice_ to be working with other Lightbearers, would it?”

From the way Crow goes still, he must know Spider’s listened to the audio logs from his quarters. Spider can hear his breathing quicken, can see the way his jaw clenches as he braces for a blow, but he just chuckles as he reaches into his desk drawer. 

“Hmm, I thought not.”

He tosses the collar to Crow, who flinches as though Spider has just thrown him a grenade. His lips part in what’s almost certainly a protest but he seems to think better of it as he picks up the familiar restraint, turning the leather in his hands. 

“Today, pet,” Spider prompts.

Crow swallows. “Baron, I-”

That does earn him a strike to the face, hard enough to knock him to the ground, and Spider’s irritation sears through him as he reaches down to grip Crow’s hair and drag him back to his knees. His two lower arms get to work, fastening the collar in place around Crow’s throat with practised ease, and Crow struggles when Spider shoves his shirt down off his shoulders to tangle in a torn mess around his arms. 

He keeps his eyes lowered when he’s released, clinging to his last scrap of obedience even as Spider clips the leash in place and hauls him in close, and Spider breathes in the terror pouring off him.

He’s missed this. 

“Look at me,” he orders, and smiles when Crow’s eyes dart up to his. The gold glow is dim with fear, the shimmer of his skin paling as he holds Spider’s gaze, and Spider reaches up to run a finger over the fresh cut on Crow’s lip. 

The light is almost unbearable, the force of it trapped inside this broken shell of a creature. Spider wants to tear him open, strip that fragile body down to sinews and gristle so he can consume every drop of the power inside him.

Unfortunately, that would ruin his investment.

He settles for the clean burn of light on his tongue as he licks Crow’s blood from his finger. With the leash coiled around his hand, he leans in, his nose brushing the underside of Crow’s jaw as he relishes the scent of him. Even after all his time here, all the blood he’s spilled on Spider’s orders, he still smells so _clean_ , and Spider aches once again to choke his light out with dirt.

He moves down, jaws parting to close around Crow’s shoulder, and he hums in satisfaction at Crow’s instinctive shudder. He enjoys Awoken skin, enjoys the way bruises bloom like black holes swallowing starlight, and as he sinks his teeth into the curve of Crow’s shoulder, he wonders if that glossy sheen goes all the way down to his bones.

Crow jerks against him, clearly trying not to cry out, and Spider chuckles as he laps up the thin trickles of blood from the wounds. “What’s the matter, little bird? You afraid I’m going to eat you?”

He hears Crow swallow hard, throat bobbing behind the thick band of the collar as he stammers, “N-No, Baron.”

Spider smiles. “Perhaps you should be.” He pulls on the leash again, forcing Crow’s neck forward at a painful angle before releasing him with a laugh. “Not today though.” 

He slides his chair back a fraction and kicks Crow’s thigh. “You’ve done an adequate job on the floor,” he allows, “but my boots are still filthy. Get to work.”

He doesn’t miss the look of surprised humiliation on Crow’s face as he turns back to his letters. It’s disappointing (although not unexpected) to see that Crow apparently now thinks this is beneath him but Spider has plenty of time to correct these misconceptions.

After all, there’s so very little that’s beneath Crow now.

The desk is high enough that Crow barely needs to duck his head to crawl beneath it. The leash goes taut then loose again as Crow settles into position at Spider’s feet and Spider grins to himself in satisfaction when he feels the faint pressure of Crow’s mouth against his boots.

His correspondence, previously so riveting, now pales in comparison to the entertainment provided by his pet at his feet, but he flicks through the letters anyway. The intercepted message between Osiris and the Vanguard is an amusing exchange, and Spider leans back in his chair as he says, “Care to hear what the warlock and the Vanguard are saying about you?”

Crow tenses but offers no response as he laps obediently at the in-step of Spider’s boots. There’s dust and dirt now smeared over his chin and he twists his wrists anxiously in the makeshift restraints as Spider reads aloud, “I believe the Guardian has already reported to you on the additional manpower we are utilising but since you ask: it is a new Lightbearer on loan from the Spider.”

“It appears that our acquaintance on the Shore reached this one before the Vanguard did,” Spider continues, watching Crow’s reaction, “although from watching his work on these Hunts, I can’t say he’s a particularly valuable asset — certainly not worth the Vanguard’s time at present.”

Crow jerks like he’s been slapped but doesn’t look away quickly enough to hide the hurt in his eyes, even he works his way down to the toe of the boot.

Spider grins.

“I suggest we leave Spider to put him to use how he pleases,” he finishes. “I suspect the Sovereign of the Shore finds him more useful than the Vanguard would, and I understand that the developments on Europa are more pressing than retrieving one ineffectual new Light.”

He glances down at Crow with a smug smile, tugging on the leash to hold his attention. “Looks like you should be grateful for my magnanimity, little bird. It doesn’t seem like anyone else wants you, do they?”

Crow won’t look at him but Spider pulls tighter, reeling him out from beneath the desk to kneel between his thighs. His hand finds Crow’s throat, squeezing tight enough above the collar to feel his pulse jump, and he asks again, firmer, “Do they?”

It’s a question that demands an answer, and Crow sounds wretched as he whispers, “No, Baron.”

There’s the hint of a recoil as Spider looms over him, shifting his hand to hold Crow’s jaw, but when Crow glances up at him, the look of defeat in his eyes is better sustenance than any ether. He yields as Spider’s grip forces his lips to part and Spider leans down to take what’s his.

It’s not a kiss, as such — Eliksni mouths aren’t built for that, or certainly not with Awoken at least — but as Spider licks inside Crow’s forced-open mouth, he finds it hard to imagine how a kiss could be more satisfying. He feels Crow’s whimpers on his tongue but just grips his jaw tighter as he works his pants open with the order, “Be a good pet.”

He doesn’t miss the way Crow blinks back tears as he looks up at him. He cried the first time they did this, and then occasionally where the pain of intrusion is too much for him to endure, but it’s been a long time since it last happened. 

Spider’s missed that too.

He parts his thighs wider, letting Crow settle more comfortably on his knees, but he doesn’t bother removing the torn shirt that’s keeping Crow’s arms behind his back as he grips his cock in one of his lower hands and guides it to Crow’s mouth. Crow hesitates for a split-second, revulsion flickering across his face, and another hand closes tight in his hair as punishment, forcing his head down hard enough to make him choke. 

Spider holds him there to make his point, watching in amusement as Crow struggles and gags. Spit and slime run down his chin as he lets out a muffled plea and when Spider finally releases him, he pulls back, coughing. 

“Don’t tell me I need to train you again,” Spider chides. “As I recall, you didn’t enjoy the experience last time.”

“No, Baron,” Crow says quickly. His voice is already rough and he doesn’t meet Spider’s eyes as he moves in again. “I’ll do better.”

Folding his hands across his stomach, Spider leans back as he watches Crow take the head of his cock in his mouth. Fresh blood beads on his cut lip when he’s forced to open his mouth wide just to accommodate the girth of it, and Crow’s brow furrows in concentration as he works on taking him deeper into his throat. 

It doesn’t take long for him to reach his limit though, his lips barely halfway along Spider’s dick, but Spider sighs in satisfaction as he begins to bob his head in a tentative rhythm.

He’d almost forgotten how small Awoken mouths are but seeing Crow’s lips stretched wide around the dick filling his throat, he’s reminded of just what a breakable little thing he is. All it would take is a hand in his hair, or a tug on the leash, and he’d get to watch the glow of those golden eyes go out once again. 

Nonetheless, he resists the urge. He’s been at this a long time, and knows better than to overplay his hand. Given his pet’s lingering fear of it, death by suffocation is a rarity, a delicacy saved for when Crow deserves a more severe punishment. 

(Or when Spider deserves a treat.)

He sighs, scritching absently through Crow’s hair as he feels his cock nudge against the back of his throat. Crow gags a little but doesn’t slow his pace any, working his tongue over the ridges of the chitin pads on the underside of Spider’s length, and Spider groans happily. 

“Glad to see you remembered some of your lessons at least.”

He closes his eyes, some of the day’s stress ebbing away under Crow’s obedient ministrations, and smiles as he says, “A pity the Vanguard don’t see where your talents truly lie, little bird, or they wouldn’t be so hesitant about putting you to use.” He hums in contemplation. “That Tower of theirs must still have brothels needing to be staffed, after all.”

He doesn’t expect Crow to answer but when he cracks one eye open, he enjoys the deep flush of shame that spreads down over his collarbone.

“Ah, well. Their loss is my gain.” His words come out raspier as the pleasure builds and he inhales deeply from his rebreather. “I’m surprised Osiris hasn’t put you through your paces yet. From the sounds of it, you’re a disappointment on the hunts — perhaps I need to point out some of the better ways to use you, hmm?”

There’s a hitching intake of breath from below him and Spider’s smile widens at the sight of the faint tear-tracks down Crow’s cheeks. He wants to push further, see how deep Crow’s insecurity runs, but the rush of pleasure at finding a new weakness to exploit is too much of a distraction when combined the steady pressure of Crow’s mouth.

He grips Crow’s leash, pushing his hips up to meet his movements as he murmurs in encouragement, “Good boy.”

He assumes Crow can still breathe past the added force but doesn’t care enough to check as he guides his head down again and again, fucking into Crow’s mouth with low grunts. Crow takes it as well as Spider could expect, not trying to pull away, but Spider still tightens his grip on Crow’s hair until he lets out a muffled cry of pain.

That’s all Spider needs, and he groans in satisfaction as he spills into Crow’s mouth, pumping his hips forward to force every last drop down his throat. 

While Crow’s got better at taking it all when they do this regularly, it’s been long enough that Spider’s reserves have increased, and he watches as Crow’s eyes go wide with panic as he struggles to swallow it down. 

The ecstasy singing through his ether lingers at the sight and Spider holds him there for a moment before shoving him back with a chuckle. “I’d give that a C for effort.”

Crow coughs, strings of thick come trailing from his lips to gather on the floor beneath him. With his hands bound, he can’t even wipe his mouth clean and Spider reaches down to smear the mess of drool and come over the rest of Crow’s face too. “It suits you.”

Crow doesn’t reply, just keeps his head bowed as the mess drips slowly from his chin, and Spider looks down at the floor with a shake of his head. “Hmph. I thought I told you to clean up in here.”

Filthy and humiliated, Crow curls in on himself in shame. His voice comes out as a hoarse whisper when he mumbles, “I’m sorry.”

Smirking, Spider presses the heel of his spit-shined boot to the back of Crow’s head to guide him down to the floor. Crow lets out a little whimper of disgust as his face is shoved into the puddle, but Spider just keeps his boot on his neck as he orders, “Clean it up.”

Confident that the lesson has now been learned, he doesn’t bother to watch Crow obey as he returns to his letters. 

Zavala’s response to Osiris is far less interesting, simply a vague promise to send someone to check on the new Lightbearer when the situation on Europa improves, but Spider opts not to share that information with Crow. 

Besides, it’s no cause for concern. He’s managed to keep his little bird for this long; he isn’t about to lose him to one inconsequential Guardian prying into his business.


End file.
